Holy Week TV Sked 2019
Posted by phtvradiosked on April 17, 2019 'IBC' APO Tanghali Na! Lenten Drama Specials: (Holy Monday – Holy Wednesday, 12:15 pm to 3:15 pm) :Holy Monday – “Kabilugan ng Buwan” :Holy Tuesday – “Batang-Bata” :Holy Wednesday – “Doon nAPO Sila” Maundy Thursday (04/18/2019) – :6 am – The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Tagalog dub) :8 am – Power to Unite with Elvira Holy Week Special :9 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :9:30 am – KapinoyLand :10 am – City After Dark :12 nn – Bilangin ang Bituin sa Langit :2 pm – Asawa Ko Huwag Mong Aagawin :4 pm – Tinik sa Dibdib :6 pm – Araw Gabi :8 pm – Beauty and the Beast (2017) :10 pm – Saving Mr. Banks :12 mn to 2 am – TV Shop Good Friday (04/19/2019) – :6 am – The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Tagalog dub) :8 am – Power to Unite with Elvira Holy Week Special :9 am – SpongeBob SquarePants :9:30 am – KapinoyLand :10 am – Mga Mata ni Angelita :12 nn – The Seven Last Words in the Year of the Youth Year 32 :3 pm – Angelita ... Ako Ang Iyong Ina :5 pm – Broken Vow :7 pm – The Original No. 1: IBC 13's Legacy to Philippine Television :8 pm – 7 Days in Entebbe :10 pm – Blank Check :12 mn to 2 am – TV Shop Black Saturday (04/20/2019) – :6 am – The Prince of Egypt (Tagalog dub) :8 am – Power to Unite with Elvira Holy Week Special :8:30 am – The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (Tagalog dub) :10 am – Ibulong Mo sa Diyos :12 nn – Kung Tapos Na Ang Kailanman :2 pm – Pete's Dragpn (2016) :4 pm – Joe D'Mango's Love Notes: The Movie :6 pm – I'll Take Care of You :8 pm – El Shaddai: Easter Vigil (LIVE from AMVEL City of Faith, Parañaque City) :12 mn to 2 am – TV Shop 'RPN' Maundy Thursday (04/18/2019) – :6 am – TV Shop :8 am – Child's Play (Tagalog dub) :10 am – Child's Play 2 (Tagalog dub) :12 nn – Child's Play 3 (Tagalog dub) :2 pm – TV Shop :4 pm – Curse of Chucky (Tagalog dub) :6 pm – Cult of Chucky (Tagalog dub) :8 pm – Hollow Man (Tagalog dub) :10 pm – Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat :1 am to 2 am – TV Shop Good Friday (04/19/2019) – :6 am – TV Shop :8 am – Friday the 13th (Tagalog dub) :10 am – Friday the 13th Part 2 (Tagalog dub) :12 nn – The Seven Last Words :3 pm – TV Shop :4 pm – Friday the 13th Part III (Tagalog dub) :6 pm – Friday the 13th (2009) (Tagalog dub) :8 pm – Gifted (Tagalog dub) :10 pm – Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat :1 am to 2 am – TV Shop Black Saturday (04/20/2019) – :5:30 am – Family Matters :6:30 am – Family Rosary Crusade :7:30 am – The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (Tagalog dub) :1 pm – Good Morning, Vietnam (Tagalog dub) :3 pm – TV Shop :4 pm – The Cat in the Hat (Tagalog dub) :6 pm – Jumanji (Tagalog dub) :8 pm – Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Tagalog dub) :10 pm – Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat :1 am to 2 am – TV Shop 'IBC Plus' Maundy Thursday (04/18/2019) – :6 am – The Rugrats Movie (Tagalog dub) :8 am – Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Tagalog dub) :10 am – TV Shop :12 nn – Harriet the Spy (Tagalog dub) :2 pm – TV Shop :4 pm – Yours, Mine & Ours (Tagalog dub) :6 pm – Quantum of Solace (Tagalog dub) :8 pm – I Am Number Four (Taaglog dub) :10 pm to 2 am – TV Shop Good Friday (04/19/2019) – :6 am – Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (Tagalog dub) :8 am – Hey Arnold!: The Movie (Tagalog dub) :10 am – TV Shop :12 nn – The Seven Last Words in the Year of the Youth Year 32 :3 pm – TV Shop :4 pm – Nacho Libre (Tagalog dub) :6 pm – The Cat in the Hat (Tagalog dub) :8 pm – Bedtime Stories (Tagalog dub) :10 pm –to 2 am – TV Shop Black Saturday (04/20/2019) – :6 am – Rugrats Go Wild (Tagalog dub) :8 am – The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Tagalog dub) :10 am – TV Shop :12 nn – Snow Day (Tagalog dub) :2 pm – TV Shop :4 pm – Spectre (Tagalog dub) :6 pm – Emperor's New Groove (Tagalog dub) :8 pm – Monster Trucks (Tagalog dub) :10 pm to 2 am – TV Shop